Poltergeist
by derpittyderp
Summary: John see's the boys react to each other and gets to thinking. Sam needs Dean and not him. All this because of a poltergeist. Very brief disciplinary action/ belting but extremely brief. Rated T. Still just learning so take it easy. Oneshot. Enjoy :


Poltergeist

A/N: Set preseries. It's cute and quickly written so cut me a break. I own absolutely nothing at all.

_Ohio- September 1995_

Twelve year old Sam Winchester was sitting in the car waiting for Dean and John to get back while doing his homework. Dean had tried to convince Dad to let him and Sam stay at home like they always did, but John needed help and Sam knew his brother wanted to hunt and didn't want to be the reason he couldn't. Sam wasn't dumb; he saw how much Dean gave up for him, and allowing him to go on a hunt didn't really make up for all of it, but it was the best he could do for now.

"Besides," Sam thought to himself, "This isn't so bad. My homework's almost done anyways."

Dad had told Sam he was too young to go on this hunt and unless there was an emergency and Sam didn't plan on disobeying. He knew if he went and put his life in danger Dad would tan his hide good and then ground him 'til the end of time. But despite knowing that Sam couldn't help it. It had been four hours that they were in there and Sam knew they had to be done by now. They were probably just finishing up the burning or dad was giving Dean some pointers. It couldn't be dangerous anymore, and Sam really wanted to see. He could sneak in and take a quick peak. He figured dad and Dean wouldn't know the difference. Decision made, Sam sneaked out of the Impala and made his way into the house.

Sam stepped into the house and didn't hear a thing. Suddenly it got really cold.

"Sammy get down," Dean shouted before he tackled into the twelve year old.

Sam fell with an oof and said, "Dean what's the big idea?!" when suddenly he saw the knife embedded into the wall where his head would have been and the scratch on Dean's back that was now leaking blood.

"D-Dean-?"

"Dean!" came the bellowing voice of their dad, "What happened-? Why the hell is Sam here?!"

"Dad!" Dean exclaimed with a sense of urgency, "The last hex bag is in the living room. I had to get to Sam first."

"Got it," and with that John ran into the living room and quickly placed the hex bag into the hole Dean had already kicked open. Then there was a scream and a flash of light and the poltergeist was gone. John headed back to his sons.

"Dean you okay?"

"Yessir, just a flesh wound."

"Yeah a 'flesh wound' that'll need stitches. What the hell were you thinking Sam?! I told you to wait in the car! You could have gotten yourself killed! And what about Dean?! We had ourselves hidden and were almost finished with no problems!"

"Dad," Dean whispered, "I think he's in shock."

And it was true. Sam was completely non-responsive, just sitting there with his mouth wide open, tears streaming down his face, and staring straight at John, but not registering his words.

"Dammit," John muttered to himself, "This is why I didn't want you coming Sammy."

John bent down to try to pick up Sam, but Sam flinched away violently and started to curl up and whimper.

"Sammy, it's just me son," but that only made it worse.

"Dad let me try," Dean said and turned to Sam, "Sammy, listen to me. Okay buddy? I got you, I got your back you crybaby. You with me in there Rambo?"

"Dean," John warned, but instead of making it worse Sam actually uncurled and latched himself onto Dean. He was bawling now, but a bit more responsive. Dean held onto Sam and stood up, wincing while he did. John saw this and reached down to offer to take Sam, but Sam himself just grabbed on tighter so the two older Winchesters left it alone. They made the trek back to the car and Sam didn't even let go when they got into the motel, but about half an hour later he finally came around.

"D-Dad? Dean?" he mumbled. Suddenly the memories came back to him and he started to get misty eyed again.

"Dean I'm sorry. You were doing fine and then I—And you got hurt and I just…"

"Hey, hey buddy come on. Don't sell me short, it's just a flesh wound," Dean said good-humouredly, "But we did tell you to stay in the car. What were you thinking?"

Sam dropped his head and mumbled a soft, "I don't know. I was just bored." He hated disappointing his brother, but he just seemed to have a knack for it. He hated it when Dean was mad at him even more than when his dad was. Dean had this way of making him feel so freaking guilty, and not to mention that this time he got Dean hurt. Dean still had his shirt off so Sam could see the gash that his dad had just recently stitched up.

"What was I thinking?" Sam thought to himself, "I'm so stupid. Dad was right to be mad at me."

"Sam," speak of the devil, John Winchester himself just walked into the room, "Come on. We both know what the price is for disobeying orders and risking your own life."

"Dad come on," Dean pleaded, "He's had enough for one day.

But this time Sam knew he deserved it and followed behind his dad.

"Wait here Dean," John ordered.

Sam followed John to the kitchen, and john began to lecture.

"Sam. I'm sure there's nothing I could say that you don't already know. What you did was stupid and dangerous. Dean was hurt and you could have been killed. Do you know how scared I was seeing you on the floor and Dean-? All that blood…my god Sammy."

"I know dad. I'm sorry." Sam may have rather had his dad mad at him than Dean, but that didn't mean he wanted his dad mad at him.

"Alright Sam. Over the couch," John said while taking off his belt. Sam bent himself over the couch and gritted his teeth. John laid into him until Sam was reduced into a sobbing, pleading mess. Sam was howling promises and pleases loud enough to wake the town by the time John was done.

When he finally stopped he sat Sam up on the couch and looked over him, not sure what to do. Usually by now Sam would have run along to Dean. Meanwhile Sam was plain miserable. Dad was mad at him and he'd just been belted. Usually he'd run to Dean for some comfort and teasing, but how could he when he'd come so close to killing Dean tonight? Yep, Sam was miserable and in his misery he unconsciously began to chant to himself. John leaned down to hear what Sam was saying.

"…want Dean…Sorry… Didn't mean to…"

And John's heart broke a little. It was selfish to want, especially with what he put these boys through, but John kind of wanted this kind of dedication and love from Sam too. He wanted Sam to react to his touch the same way he'd reacted to Dean back at the house. He wanted Sam to want his approval and look at him the same way Sam looked at Dean. He wanted Sam to go to him for comfort just like he ran to Dean, but it was too late. Sam wasn't John's son he was Dean's little brother. So John did the one thing he'd been doing for twelve years.

"Dean! Come here would you?" John seeked out Dean.

"D-dad its o-okay," Sam whimpered, afraid of Dean's reaction.

But Dean listened to his dad and walked out of his room to the room. And before he could catch himself he rushed over to his brother, and despite his earlier protest Sam flung himself at Dean and latched on like a leech.

"Hey buddy why didn't you come back to the room?"

"S-sorry. Though y-you were st-still mad!" Sam wailed

"About what? The scratch? Dude I've had worse falling off bikes; this ain't nothing Sam," Dean reassured while rubbing Sam's back.

After that Sam just hung limp in Dean's arms and Dean just mumbled some comforting words and a couple of jibes. John felt the odd need to look away. He'd never actually seen Dean calm Sam down, he just dealt out the punishment. He felt like he was given the privilege to see something that only a select few were allowed to, and he felt kind of out of place and a bit awkward.

Finally Sam fell asleep and Dean wordlessly said goodnight to John and took Sam to their room. The next morning Sam would sheepishly apologize to John after a strict talking to by Dean and for the whole day he'd hang onto Dean like a shadow. By the day after that it'd be like all this never happened, but John'd never forget it. It was the first time he'd seen he saw the difference between him and Dean so up close. It was Sam. Dean may have ended up just like John, but the one thing different was Sam. And Sam? John had no doubt Sam may one day leave because of him, but he'd come back for Dean. They didn't need him, not anymore. Never really did. John kind of wished he didn't have to face that so close up. Didn't have to see how much of a failure he was.

At least they got the poltergeist.


End file.
